Over the Rainbow
by Sharmain
Summary: Lady Sarah Ashley is walking the grounds of Faraway Downs, thinking about her life- and her dear boy Nullah when she hears a song...


The sky was a brilliant blue, somehow unblemished by stray clouds since the rains. Grass ruffled and the large plateau stood like a sentinel above me. The heat was near sweltering, but as ever it felt homely, for Australia was my home. It's been my home for I can't remember when. It became my home when I watched Nullah walk away from me to King George; the Magic Man- his Grandfather. No, I suppose it became my home as soon as I stepped foot on its rough soil.

I walked around the house, admiring the brilliant flowers that now bloomed here since we fixed the place up. The white and purple azaleas seemed content in their own nature. My soft blue dress was gently billowing in the wind as I walked, the grass tickling my sandaled feet. I sighed, the breeze very welcome. I clasped my hands behind my back, feeling my rough palms. I've changed a lot since I stepped off that plane. I wasn't so pale anymore, though my skin did stand out amongst my fellow people in this place. I became strong, and I learned much about humility and companionship. The war has been hard, but we are safe in our own world of Faraway Downs.

I glanced over to where most of my friends and employees were crowded. I could see a powerful horse soar in the air, and on its back was my dear Drover. He was my life, my strength. I don't know how I survived without him those long months. I watched as he broke in the horse, his face gleaming with sweat and his eyes wild with excitement. I smiled. We've never forgotten Nullah since he left to go walkabout. I always thought about him, especially when I listened to music.

I sat on the simple white swing stationed to the side of the house, rocking dreamily as I approached it. It was in shadow, giving me a nice reprieve from the magnificent sun. I looked to the plateau and the sky. Red on blue- such vibrant colors that made me feel so alive. There seemed to be an almost rainbow effect was I looked up. It was there that I started to hum softly to myself- that song which both haunted and gave me hope.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow- way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby…._

I closed my eyes, still humming to myself. The rocking motion of the swing sending my into my own world, my memories of when I ran towards the harbor, hearing that harmonica softly humming the same tune, and the children singing along. It sounded to crisp in my mind; it was as if I could hear it right now. I gave a gentle smile and breathed; now sing to myself as I laid my head back.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me….._

The song in my mind seemed to become louder and louder as I sang. I frowned, bringing my head up. I slowly opened my eyes, looking ahead of me. I squinted as I saw a figure far in the distance, the waves of heat making him distorted and strange looking, but the song floated on. There was no other noise other than that sound. I could even hear the cheering and hollering come to a silence as that song whispered. And then it stopped, and came back again as a small, young voice.

I sat up, my heart beating in my chest as I looked that the approaching figure. It seemed like a dream, in slow motion. I could hear his voice still singing me to him, and I heard it.

In one swift motion on my hands and feet I leapt off of the swing and ran towards the figure. I could feel rocks tearing at my feet as I sprinted but I didn't care. The song grew and grew as I ran, it gaining more and more diction as I approached. I could see him, my boy. _Our_ boy as he slowly walked towards Faraway Downs. He was looking down was he walked with his bare chest covered in sweat and wearing nothing more than those same shorts he departed in; but then his head shot upwards- his wavy hair flowing behind him. His sweet music stopped and he paused- and then he ran; ran towards me as I extended my arms. His weight landed on me and I fell to my knees, shaking with happiness and tears.  
"Mrs. Boss, Mrs. Boss! I missed you so much!" he yelled to me, clutching to my arms for dear life. I never wanted to let him go.

"I missed you too Nullah," I choked. I lifted my head and screamed with all my might. "Drover! Drover, it's Nullah!" As I lowered my forehead to Nullah's I could hear large footsteps beating like a war drum behind me, Drover shouting Nullah's name, and we embraced him too, us all holding tightly together and Drover whispering sweet words in Nullah's ear, tears cascading down his rugged face.

"I told you I sing you to me," Nullah said. I looked to Drover, us both smiling more than we have in six months.

"And I heard you," I said, hugging them both to me-never to let go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Totally thought of this in the shower XD I know, random but I sing in the shower and this is what I was singing- so a bunny apparently had to attack me.


End file.
